Part Of Me
by InuYashazKagome
Summary: After a huge fight with InuYasha, Kagome runs home, spilling everything about her adventures, the other side of the well, and InuYasha to her friends...she just never expected them to go and blab to the Tokyo Facility for the Mentally Unstable...


**Summary: After a huge fight with InuYasha, Kagome runs home, spilling everything about her adventures, the other side of the well, and InuYasha to her friends...she just never expected them to go and blab to the Tokyo Facility for the Mentally Unstable... **

Part Of Me

Prologue Type Thingy

**A/N: The first chapter will be short because it's basically a prologue type of thing that sets the setting and basically starts the plot off. So please don't get mad for the short chapter, the next will definantly be longer.**

-------------------------------

**_...imaginary...  
...made-up...  
...pigment of her imagination...  
...created for one purpose...  
...and one purpose alone... _**

To cease her lonliness.

-------------------------------------------

_**My life is meaningless**_

_**Filled with visions of us**_

_**Slowly believeing what they say**_

_**That I'm slowly starting to go insane...**_

****

_Thirty-nine _

Thirty-nine long and lonely days in this pathetic place.

I want to go home.

I want to go back.

I want to InuYasha.

I just want them to believe me.

Kagome drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, letting herself rock back and forth in the vast space of her solitary confinement room. The only other things, beside herself, that occupied the unnecessarily large, sterile- smelling space was a small cot and a metal chair. Kagome bit her lip as tears sprung into her eyes. She had been in the TFMU; Tokyo Facility for the Mentally Unstable, for weeks, thirty-nine days to be exact, most of which was spent in her own little cage...room...whatever you wanted to call it.

_I hate them. _

I hate them all.

They were supposed to be my friends.

I trusted them and they betrayed me.

How could they...?

She cursed her friends. It was their fault she was here...all their fault. Heh. What a lie. She knew she shouldn't have told them. She knew she shouldn't have said a word to them about her adventures on the other side of the well...about InuYasha. She knew they wouldn't believe her. But she didn't know it would come to this.

_"Kagome, we did it for your own good." _

"Yeah Kag, this illness may be worse than the rest."

"You need help. Don't try to fight it."

What pathetic excuses. They hadn't done it for her own good; that's just what they wanted themselves and everyone around them to believe. She had trusted them. Yumi, Ayami, and Eri. They were supposed to be her friends, people she could run to in times of need. But they just brushed her off, saying her stories were nothing more than fairy tales.

_**...And now they're telling me**_

_**That we weren't meant to be**_

_**That what we had was just a dream**_

_**And I start to believe...**_

****

Kagome growled to herself, letting the tears of anger cascade down her cheeks, glistening in the small amount of moonlight that filtered into her room through the tiny window. What she had told them wasn't just some far fetched tale, bedtime story, or release of teen angst. It wasn't an illness or psychological disease. It was real and her stories were true.

And her mother. What had her and the rest of her family done? Nothing but stand there in the doorway and cry like they had no sense. They knew she wasn't lying. They knew she could really time-travel. And all they did was keep their mouths shut and watch them carry her away.

What a family.

What nice friends.

Yeah...w/e...

Kagome let out a small and muffled cry as a familiar feeling of betrayal washed over her. She felt like everyone in the world had turned on her; her friends, her family, and even InuYasha.

_InuYasha..._

Lifting her head from the safe house her crossed arms provided, she sniffled. Somewhere in the back of her heart, even with his cruel words in mind, she still loved him. And somewhere in the back of her mind, one question constantly tugged at her thoughts;

_Where are you..._

_**...But then a part of me**_

_**Tells me to believe**_

_**In what we had before I left**_

_**I know that it's still there**_

_**So I'm waiting til you find me here...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaze no Kizu!"

InuYasha feebly attempted once more to break the barrier that kept him in Feudal Japan. It was time wasted. This time was no different from the rest. No matter how much energy he put into his attacks, He just couldn't brake the seal on the well.

Sheathing Tetsusaiga, InuYasha turned and made his way to the Goshinboku to clear his mind. Leaping from branch to branch, he replayed that day over in his mind and still, after a more than a month, couldn't figure out what had went so wrong. Couldn't figure out what had provoked him to say the things he had said. _"So I'm just your shard detector now!" _

"Did you honestly think I'd ever see you as anything more?

**Lies.**

_"I-I just thought you didn't love Kikyo anymore." _

"What reason do I have not to! She's stronger..."

**Lies.**

_"...more beautiful..."_

**Lies.**

_"...and better than you in every way!" _

**LIES!**

_**...I told myself that I **_

_**Could live without you**_

_**But now I know that, that's a lie...**_

****

InuYasha clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the terrible and haunting memories and pain all together. A month had passed since he had seen her and his mind was beginning to accept the fact that he had finally pushed her to the point of no return.

Well...his mind was...but not his heart...

He once again tried to shake the possibility from his thoughts, but he couldn't; it was stuck there, engraved in his mind.

_She may never come back._

_**...I don't know what to do**_

_**Slowly loosing my mind**_

_**Without you...**_

****

InuYasha sighed, there was nothing he could do. This last month had been worse than anything he had experienced in his sixty-nine years of existence.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha jumped, nearly falling off the branch he was seated on. He glared down at the person who had so rudely interrupted his thoughts,only to find the familiar face of Shippo staring back up at him with saddened eyes. He growled to himself and tried not to let the kitsune's puppy-dog eyes affect him, "What do you want? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Shippo whimpered and made his way up to InuYasha, jumping from branch to branch with no trouble at all. When he finally reached InuYasha, Shippo jumped into his lap and buried his face in InuYasha's robes, sobbing, "I miss Kagome!"

InuYasha looked down at the kitsune's shaking form for a moment before turning his gaze up to the starry night sky, "I do too, Shippo. We all do."

_**...But then a part of me**_

_**Tells me to believe**_

_**In what we had before I left**_

_**I know that's its still there**_

_**So I'm waiting til you find me here...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Answers To Some Questions You May Already Have: **

What exactly happened to have Kagome put in an asylum?  
You'll find out within the next chapters. It'll probably be the flash back at the beginning of the next chapter, so read on.

**Do you own/did you write the song/poem used in this chapter? **

**Yes, I did. It's a song/poem I wrote called 'Part of Me' also the title of my story hope ya liked it.**

**Is this Inu/Kag?  
Do I ever spend my time writing anything else? **

How long will this fic be?  
I plan this to be about five chapters.

Why is InuYasha sixty-nine?  
This story takes place a year and a half after Kagome released InuYasha from the Goshinboku. According to the manga, when Kagome released InuYasha, InuYasha was 68 (he was around eighteen when Kikyo pinned him to the Goshinboku). You do the math. In later chapters you'll even get a flashback at InuYasha's birthday party, which I can't wait to write.

----

Thanx so much for reading 'Part Of Me' I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and motivate me to update faster. Yeah, I know the first chapter was kind of boring, but trust me, the next chapters will be better, I just had to set the setting and get the characters in their positions and stuff.

Next story I update will either be 'To See You Happy' or 'An Unwanted Prize'. You vote.

**Oh, I have a deal, if I get over 20 reviews I'll update this AND 'An Unwanted Prize' within the next week. Promise! **

Thanx! Hope ya enjoyed!

**InuYashazKagome**


End file.
